No more alone
by Izolda
Summary: This story takes place after Kai’s battle with Brooklyn and before Kai's fight with Tyson in the end. This is my first fic ever!
1. Chapter 1Thoughts

This is my first fic ever so please be understanding. English isn't my first language. I speak English pretty bad so you have to forgive me this. If you want to criticize my story, do it but softly- I'm very sensitive :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade ect.

This story takes place after Kai's battle with Brooklyn (episode 48 G-Rev.). Kai is in a hallway. He collapse and you know the rest.

No more alone…

_Darkness is everywhere but I'm not afraid. I'm part of it. Now I understand everything: Brooklyn isn't evil. He just doesn't know anything about life. I'm evil and this is my punishment, my payback time. I'm as bad as my grandfather. I'm traitor. I bring only pain and disappointment. Wyatt, Tala – who gonna be next? I'm so selfish. I did all this lousy thinks only for me. There still no Kai in team (no matter which team it is). _

_Darkness is everywhere- I can't see through it. I can't change. I'm to weak. Tyson is a real champion because he has a big heart. I'll never be like him. I'm evil. There is no future for me. I should have drowned in Baikal Lake. What kind of bad things will happen because of me? _

_No! It can't end like this. I did something good. I helped my friends. Yes! The are my friends. Now I see it. I'm not so unworthy. They are proud of me. They care about me. But really? Why am I always so unsure. _

_I'm so tired. So tired…_

Kai was in a hallway, all alone. He wasn't unconscious but he was to weak to go to locker room.

Cdn...


	2. Chapter 2Friends

I don't own this great story, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter2: Friends**

****

Kai was in a hallway, all alone. He wasn't unconscious but he was to weak to go to locker room. Ray and Max decided that they should check on Kai. Tyson was also really worried about his friend but Ray told him that now he had to think only about his future fight. Both boys went to hallway.

They saw Kai. He was now standing and leaning against the wall. He was very pale and his scratches were bleeding pretty profusely. When Russian blader realized that his friends saw him, he was trying to straighten up because he wanted to show his teammates that there was nothing wrong with him. Max and Ray didn't care about Kai's typical actions ( you know, he always want to look strong). They grabed Kai's shoulders and tried to take him to locker room. Kai was fighting with them only for few seconds. He was too weak to refused his friends help. He let Max and Ray took care of him.

When three boys ware in locker room they let Kai seated on a chair. He dropped lifeless on it. Max and Ray saw Kai in a full light. He was looking horrible. He had blood everywhere. His skin was incredible pale. Max called some paramedics to watch Kai. This idea made Kai pretty angry but there was no turning back. Two paramedics examined him. They decided that surgeon must stitch his scratches so Kai should go to hospital.

"No way. I want go to hospital. I feel…Uh… well" Kai said very softly.

"Don't be silly Kai, your are bad injured" Max said.

"We know you hate hospitals but you have to go" Ray added.

"I gonna tell my mother to take you to hospital" Max explained.

Both boys ware very firm so Kai had to do what they wanted. They wouldn't have gave up if he had told them to leave him alone.

Max called his mum. She was really concerned when she saw Kai's bad condition. Max and Ray helped Kai to get to a car.

"We want to go too. Kai is our friend" Max said friendly.

"It would be better if you stay here. I fell better and I'll be ok. The only one person who needs you right now is Tyson. You have to support him and be with him because, like you see, I can't." Kai smiled. They all felt better.

"I think it's a good idea. Kai, are you sure you will be ok?" Ray asked. Kai didn't reply. He only looked at him madly.

"Ok, ok! I only asked. You don't have to be so mad." Ray concluded. Then in a one second Kai became very serious.

"Thanks guys. Thanks for everything." He said calmly.

"Our welcome. We are yours friends. What else should we do?" Max laughed. He tried to hug Kai but when he touched Kai's shoulder Kai winced because of pain and of course because he don't like hugging etc. When Max saw that he decided not to harm his friend any more.

"Tell Tyson that I wish him good luck" Kai said weakly. He leaned on car seat softly. He felt dizzy. Everything was spinning in his eyes. Max mum realized that Kai felt worse.

"Ok my dears. We have to go cause your friend need help. Bay" Said Max's mum and then she drove away with Kai.


	3. Chapter 3Acting like a child

I don't own this story, I only borrow it.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3: Acting like a child**

When Kai and Max's mum (O.o I don't remember her name-sorry, maybe she is Judy but I'm not sure) arrived in hospital some nice and cheerful nurse took care of him. He put Kai in room 198. After 5 minutes young handsome doctor came to the room. He told Kai to take off his cloths. Kai was so weak that nurse had to help him. When they ended Kai was situated on a hospital bed. Doctor cleaned all his wounds. Than with nurse help he bandaged Kai's body. He also gave him some injection to give Kai more strength. Kai was trying to stop doctor with the last thing. He never told this anybody but he was really scary of injections. Doctor knew how to deal with such patients so he just told nurse to grab Kai and then he did injection. Kai was in shock. Then he became incredible weak. He fell asleep.

Kai woke up two hours later. He was felling better but steal very bed. He definitely didn't feel comfortable in a hospital bed. He has to many bad memories connected with such place. He was pretty nervous. He decided that he have to leave that place. He saw Max mum talking to the doctor. He tried to get out of the bed. Doctor saw him through the window in the wall. He came to the room with Max mum.

"I won't spend here any other second! I just have to get out!" Kai said nervously.

"Don't be so childish young man. It would be better if you stay here for few days" Doctor concluded.

"No I won't. You can't stop me!" You know who said that.

Max's mum asked doctor for a privet talk. They left Kai's room.

"I thing you should let him go. If you don't he may even escape. I know him, he will be ok. I thing that something bad happened in his life that why he hates hospitals so much." Judy (let's call her that because I rally hate writing Max's mum / ) explain.

"Ok then. But you and his friends have to take care of him. He need rest and he have to skip training for at least two weeks." Doctor commended.

Meanwhile Kai was wearing his clothes. He was now ready to leave hospital no matter what. Then doctor and Judy entered the room. They told him that he can leave and that he have to rest. Kai felt relieved. Judy took him to the hotel when he and his team stay.


	4. Chapter 4Refusing

I don't own Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and anybody else.

* * *

**_Chapter4: Refusing_**

****

Kai's POV

I'm in my hotel room. Tyson and guys haven't came to hotel yet. Judy told me that I had to stay in my bed and rest. She left me alone (because she wanted to talk to Mr. D about something). It was even better. I didn't have to watch her confused eyes when she was looking at me. I definitely don't need any compassion. I'm strong and I can mange of my own. All my life I was trying to be strong and independent. I can't destroy my image. I don't want people to see my in that weak state. I'm to proud and to stubborn to let my friends help me. I always thought that I was the most mature in my team but I was wrong. Maybe not wrong but now I'm acting very childish. Ok, I have to end this stupid brainstorm. I know only one thing: I can't stay here. I'm to weak to pretend in front of my team that everything is ok.

Normal POV

Kai took his stuff and left his room. He decided that he had to find some place to stay. He felt to bad to wander with no aim. He went to a pharmacy and bought some bandage and painkillers. After that he went to a grocery to buy some milk. He found a place where homeless cats were staying and he fed them (that why he need milk). In that way Kai wanted to thanks cats for helping him with controlling Dranzer (you know, when he was fighting with Romeo he almost smashed some pour cat).

The day was ending and Kai felt very exhausted. He had to immediately find some place to rest. He thought that some expensive hotel would be a wrong decision because his friends and journalists could find him.

Finally he found a little boarding-house. In side the small building was only one old woman. She was the owner of that place. Kai took one room with the most beautiful view. Old Women was very kind. She told Kai to call her Trudy. Trudy wanted to help young man. She was very obliging besides not very often some injured and exhausted kid came to her place. Kai of course refused and went to his room. When he got there he just collapsed onto the bed.

He was sleeping for 10 hours. Trudy was very worried about young boy. She come to his room. She saw his bandages soaked by his blood. Kai was lying motionless on the bed. Trudy touched his forehead. Kai has fever. Trudy didn't know what to do.

"I should call the police or hospital. His parents must be very worried about him" Trudy thought. But something told her that she should wait until boy wake up and ask him some questions.

Kai woke up and saw Trudy who brought him some tea and sandwich. Then she and Kai started to talk…

* * *

I know, it's short and stupid I'll try my best in another chappie. 


	5. Chapter 5Understanding

Chapter 5 : Understanding

Kai stayed few days at Trudy's place. They talked a lot. Trudy tried to make Kai understand that all his fiends wanted was his happiness. Kai was extremely suborned but Trudy's warm and truthful words did they work in his heart.

Hiwatari decided to make another step. He found his cell phone in bag. There were text messages and untaken calls from all his friends. Something melted in his iced soul.

He took all his things and thanked Trudy for all her kindness.

He headed to Bayblade Stadium to meet and cheer his friends and help them win!

THE END

Author's Note: Sorry! It's so bad and short. It took me forever! I just don't find this story interesting anymore. I ended it only because I don't like when people just leave/abandon their stories and I don't want to be a hypocrite doing the same.

My bayblade era is ended! That's why it was so hard to write it. I don't read BB stories anymore. It's been a year and some now. But I have to add BB'll be always in my heart. And if I have a son I'll call him Kai- I'm sure of it for a 100!!

I'll try to end my other story Headache but I can't promise anything.


End file.
